(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a method of reducing a microbial presence on a part of a subject by topically contacting the subject's part with an antimicrobial formulation for a time sufficient to reduce the microbial presence.
(b) Related Prior Art
Pathogens such as fungi, viruses, bacteria and bacterial spores are responsible for a plethora of human and animal health problems, as well as contamination of food and biological and environmental samples. The first step in microbial infections is generally attachment or colonization of skin or mucus membranes, followed by subsequent invasion and dissemination of the infectious microbe. The portals of entry of pathogenic bacteria are predominantly the skin and mucus membranes.
In spite of modern improvements in hygiene and infection prevention, human and livestock health has become an increasingly important public health issue. This has been due in part to the fact that infections caused by bacteria, viruses and fungi have increased as a result of travel and global interconnections.
Effective disease prevention is key in maintaining healthy human and animal populations. Over the years the improvement in and availability of vaccines has greatly assisted in the prevention of a large number of diseases. However, even well vaccinated human and animal population can succumb under severe challenge. Moreover, since vaccines are not available for all the diseases to be prevented, well planned and monitored bio-security program, coupled with an effective disinfection and vaccination program, are essential for maintaining the health of these populations.
Antimicrobials formulations play a vital role in any biosecurity system, both in the process of terminal disinfection and in the ongoing hygiene maintenance. Apart from relatively minor changes and improvements in formulations, there has been little innovation in human or livestock antimicrobial formulations and large-surface antimicrobial formulations development for some fifteen to twenty years.
A great many of the current antimicrobial formulations, including sanitizers and disinfectants, contain antimicrobial agents which are not naturally occurring. Typical antimicrobial agents used in sanitizers and disinfectants include chemical disinfectants such as phenolic compounds, quaternary ammonium compounds, strong oxidizer, formaldehyde and halogen containing compounds. Such materials are not of natural origin (i.e. not found in nature) and are prepared through chemical processing and synthesis. A great many of these “synthetic” disinfectants cause undesirable effects on both the environment and on human health.
Benefect Natural Hand Sanitizer is a thyme oil based hand cleaner. Hence Benefect's product can be applied on human skin for disinfecting hands. Although this is a thyme oil based antimicrobial for topical application on human skin, it does not include an antimicrobial isolated or synthetic phenolic compound of natural origin in combination with a surfactant, a solvent for dissolving the phenolic compound and an aqueous carrier.
CleanWell's hand sanitizer has 0.05% thyme oil as one of the ingredients as well as citric acid as per the detailed product material safety data sheet. Although this is a thyme oil based antimicrobial for topical application on human skin, it does not include an antimicrobial isolated or synthetic phenolic compound of natural origin in combination with a surfactant, a solvent for dissolving the phenolic compound and an aqueous carrier.
International Publication No. WO 2010/010320 discloses the use of a composition which comprises a 100% of carvacrol, thymol and p-cymene only as a therapeutic agent or disinfectant with broad spectrum antimicrobial activity. However, this document does not teach the topical use of an antimicrobial isolated or synthetic phenolic compound of natural origin in combination with a surfactant, a solvent for dissolving the phenolic compound and an aqueous carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,293,286 discloses a method for killing parasites that includes the step of topically applying onto a companion animal a composition which includes a natural, non-synthetic active ingredient. However, the disclosed composition includes ingredients such as methyl salicylate and vanillin. However, this document does not teach the topical use of an antimicrobial isolated or synthetic phenolic compound of natural origin in combination with a surfactant, a solvent for dissolving the phenolic compound and an aqueous carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,884,763 discloses a waterless hand cleaner formulation which includes an organic solvent, a quantity of water and a surfactant present to form a gelatinous emulsion. The gelatinous emulsion is loaded with 0.1 to 25 total weight percent of a natural essential oil having topical antimicrobial activity. However, this document does not teach the topical use of an antimicrobial isolated or synthetic phenolic compound of natural origin in combination with a surfactant, a solvent for dissolving the phenolic compound and an aqueous carrier.
US Patent Publication No. 2011/0223114 discloses an antimicrobial composition. It particularly relates to an antimicrobial composition for cleansing or personal care. However, this document does not teach the topical use of an antimicrobial isolated or synthetic phenolic compound of natural origin in combination with a surfactant, a solvent for dissolving the phenolic compound and an aqueous carrier.
US Patent Publication No. 2010/0272818 discloses compositions which include terpenes which are particularly suitable for treating plant infections, to methods of making such composition, and to methods of using them. However, the composition disclosed is in the form of liquid, pellets or tablets and may include hollow glucan particles or cell wall particles.
US Patent Publication No. 2011/0206790 discloses natural essential oil based foamable compositions to be used as antimicrobial substances which include essential oils as antimicrobial agent. Additionally, the composition includes a source of divalent copper ions.
US Patent Publication No. 2009/0258098 discloses an antifungal composition and penetrating carrier system for topical treatment of dermatophytic infection and secondary bacterial infections. The composition includes an excipient, a penetration enhancer and at least one antifungal essential oil component.
Moreover, US Patent Publication No. 2009/0269394 discloses a method for treating and completely curing fungal, yeast and/or mold infections in human subjects comprising the step of topically administering to a human subject in need an antifungal nanoemulsion composition. The composition includes an aqueous phase and about 1% to 80% of essential oil.
There is therefore a need for an improved method for reducing a microbial topical presence on a live subject without the health hazards and drawbacks of the prior art.